


Multifandom Drabbles and Ficlets

by Littleladie97



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleladie97/pseuds/Littleladie97
Summary: Just some works of drabbles and little snippets of Multifandoms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe!Modern Setting:  
>  Jon Snow/ Daenerys Targaryen

"Oh, ow, ow, ouch," Daenerys hisses and she stumbles over the steps leading up to her flat.   
"Ere we are, just a few more steps Dany, come on," Jon whispers to her.   
He's not sure why he's whispering, maybe it's because it's 2 am and he hasn’t seen a single person out on the streets since they started walking home from the pub they were at.   
She halts in her steps and moves her arm from his shoulders.   
"I can't anymore, Jon. This is as far as I'll go, I'm sorry," she overexaggerates her words and stands with her hands on her hips as she sways. Her light-colored hair lost most of its braids, the wind blows through the strands freely, causing more tangles.   
He sighs amusedly mimicking her stance, "and why is that, do tell."   
She jumps up the one step he's ahead of her and cups her hands around her mouth and whisper yells, "the dragons are waiting behind the door, and I'm not sure I can fight them off quite yet."   
It takes everything in him to not burst out in laughter. He keeps a calm composure and he tells her, "Right, then we must be very very quiet, as not to wake them, yeah?"   
She breaks out into a grin and his heart skips a beat, "ohh, right!"   
"Shhhhh!"   
She repeats herself, this time quieter, "Oh right, shhh."   
He turns to take the next few steps to the door, he uses the spare key she gave him in case of emergencies, and turns to see her standing the same spot she was before.   
"Alright then, come on."   
She smiles at him mischievously, and spreads her arms out wide.   
He sighs but doesn’t fight it, he picks her up and she situates herself in the crook of his neck, she thinks he smells like musk and cologne. He carefully makes his way through her flat, to her bedroom and sets her down on her bed.   
He sits down next to her and tucks her in as best he can, he's about to stand when she sits up.   
Her face is inches away from his, "Jon Snow, you're very pretty you know."   
He laughs, loudly, "not as pretty as you."   
She smiles at him, they're both silent for a moment, content with looking at each other.   
She whispers her next words, and he almost doesn’t hear it, almost.   
"You know, I thought you loved me.”   
"I do love you Dany."   
"Hmm, not the way I've loved you though," her eyes are hazy with alcohol and he thinks she closes her eyes to go to bed, but instead she leans forward.   
She closes the space between them in an instant, the kiss is slow and chaste. It was too quick for his liking but he pulls back anyway.   
"No, Dany. We can't, not like this."   
"Why is that, do tell," she mimics his words from earlier.   
"Because one of us isn't exactly in the right state of mind."   
She gasps loudly and widens her eyes, "Oh my god! Jon are you drunk?"   
He smiles and shakes his head amusedly, "completely smashed."   
"Ahh, I thought so."   
"Mhmm. Time for bed for you, miss."   
She leans back and lays in bed, he pulls the covers over her and kisses her forehead. He stands and makes his way towards the door, he pauses when she calls for him.   
"I meant it, you know. It might be the alcohol talking, but she's saying the words I never could sober."   
He says nothing, completely blindsided by her honesty.   
"I just thought you should know. Goodnight, Jon."   
"Goodnight, Dany."   
The next morning, he shows up with breakfast, aspirin, and a kiss that knocks her off her feet she forgets completely about the hangover she's suffering from.


	2. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe:  
> Rey/ Ben Solo

Rey didn’t know how she kept finding herself in the situation she was currently in. She tried, over and over again, to retrace her steps, figure out where the first moment was that led to this one. She had yet to find the answer to her question. 

She lay in her bed, faced toward the window of the the Resistance Vessel, staring out into space, literally. She wanted desperately to get out of the room and train some more with master Luke, but it was three in the morning, and she didn’t want to wake Ben up. 

His arm was snaked around her waist, pulling her in tight. It was a comforting feeling, to be wanted by someone, needed by someone. She feels him stir a bit before he speaks. 

"You should be resting, we have a long morning ahead of us." 

"How do you know I'm not," she teases. 

"You're thinking too loudly, that’s how I know, Kenobi," he mumbles into her ear from behind. 

"Maybe it’s you that's keeping me awake. Ever think of that, Solo," she's smiling mischievously now. 

"Rey," he warns. 

She's suddenly reminded of the time and silently apologizes before settling back into a comfortable silence with him. It's a while later when she breaks the silence. 

"How did we get here, Ben," she doesn’t know if he's awake enough to form a response. 

"Well, you walked here after dinner, and I followed, then we had ravishing se-" 

"Ben," she cut him off before he could finish, "You know what I mean." 

He sighs and leans back, tucking his arm under his head. Rey moves around and faces him, waiting for his response. 

"If I had to pinpoint it, it would be in that forest. When I saw the real power in you. Ever since then, I could never really shake you," he's silent for a while, contemplating. 

"You followed me everywhere," he finishes. 

It's enough to melt her heart, but she doesn’t have time to dwell on it, when the emergency sirens ring through the entire ship. 

They look to one another, then they're quick on their feet, scrambling around each other. 

She throws him his shirt, he tosses her bra, she shimmies into her pants, he fastens his robe. He's settling his saber on his belt hook when she turns to him. 

"Ben," she starts, she wants to tell him a million things. She knows that in any given moment, they could lose this, whatever it is, that they have. She bites her lip to keep everything from spilling out. 

He turns to her and sees the seriousness in her expression, "I know." 

She opens her mouth to continue, but there's a pair of bangs at the door. Her friends have come for her she assumes. 

"Rey! We have to go," it's Finn, and he sounds urgent. 

Before she can say anything, Ben opens the door and nods his head toward Finn, before brushing past him down the hallway and out of sight. 

He's probably going to find the General, she tells herself. 

She turns her attention to Finn, "Finn, what's happening?" 

"It's Snoke, he's come back for you, for both of you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The last time Rey had seen so much white, was when she was standing across Kylo Ren in the forest. Now she stands back to back with Finn, fighting off storm troopers who threaten the rebel base. 

At some point or another, she finds herself one on one with Captain Phasma, they crash into a war. She can sense Phasma grow more and more tired, as she grows stronger and stronger. 

Hope has a funny way of making her stronger than she really is, she thinks. 

She catches a weak spot in Phasma and strikes at her ribs with the saber, she falls to the floor, croutched. She's clutching at her side, the blood turns the chrome of her stormtrooper suit crimson. She raises her saber high, ready to end the captain once and for all, when she feels it. 

When she feels him. His presence in the room hits her like a bolt of lightning.  
He's here, and so is Snoke. 

Her hesitation works to Phasma's advantage as she kicks Rey in the gut from the floor. Soon after they're battling once again, and Rey finds herself shifting towards him. 

She tells herself it's the force pulling them closer together, later he'll tell her she knows that's not the truth. 

Somehow they end up back to back, it reminds her of the time he left the dark side for good. To her, it feels like a lifetime ago. 

They danced around one another in a mesmerizing form of art that shattered dark and light altogether. Grey, she realizes is what defines them, the dark and the light, between them both.


	3. Wishes and Weirwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe:  
> Robb Stark/ Daenerys Targaryen

Daenerys pulled her fur coat off as she walked through the corridors of Winterfell. She never quite felt the bite of the cold, she didn’t understand why until recently. 

She didn’t know exactly where she was going, just that she had to get away from Tyrion and Varys and all the battle strategizing. 

She soon found herself in front of the single heart tree of the Godswood, she crouched down to lay on the rock to the right of the weirwood. She glanced around at her surroundings, at the red in the leaves and the black of the pond. She closed her eyes and took in a long breath, she enjoyed the chill the cold brought in her lungs. 

Her eyes snapped open when she heard a crack in the distance, knowing she wasn’t alone anymore. 

Before she could truly panic, Robb walked forward with his hands held up in surrender, 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you, milady.” 

She smiled to herself silently, “You know the proper term now would be, Your Grace.” 

Robb laughed lightly as he made his way next to her, “Does the King in the North still call another Yer Grace?” 

She furrowed her brows, “I’m not quite sure.” 

An uneasy silence came between them. The pair weren’t sure what would happen next. 

Robb and Daenerys grew together in Winterfell. She was the ward of an unknown lord, Daenerys Sand, but everyone knew she was a Stark at heart. She’d sew perfect seams with Sansa, swordfight secretly in the stables with Arya and Bran, and she had supper with the entire family every night. In the late hours of the night, she’d scurry quietly out of her shared bedroom with Sansa and Arya. She’d meet Robb and Jon in the Godswood, where they’d stay up till dawn speaking of dreams and stories and laughter. Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard would call her their third daughter secretly. 

In the matter of a few nights, Robb’s father was taken hostage by the Lannisters, naming Robb the King in the North. While Daenerys herself was discovered to be the only remaining heir to the Targaryen bloodline. Robb was set to march to King’s Landing in an open rebellion against the king, Joffrey Lannister. Daenerys was decided to head in the opposite direction, to her birthplace, in Dragonstone, where she would better grow and teach her dragons until the time was ready for her to use them. 

“Robb,” she pauses and waits for him to look at her, “do you, do you think we’ll ever see each other again?”

He casts his eyes down to the lake, he can see his reflection along with hers, “I’m not certain I’ll see anyone again. Thousands of men have rode into battle, never to return.” 

She nods and feels the grief fill her heart at the thought of losing Robb Stark forever. 

He turns to look at her and takes one of her hands in his own, “I cannot speak fer the Gods nor fate, but I will see you again, Daenerys Targaryen. In this life or the next.” 

Her eyes fill with tears at his words, they lean their foreheads together. 

“I wish you could love me,” she whispers and he almost doesn’t catch it, almost. 

He pulls away and looks taken aback, she instantly regrets letting the words slip out after holding them back for so many years.

“I’ve love you fer centuries, Dany,” he states fiercely. 

“I, I never knew,” she’s shaking, she tells herself the colds finally caught up with her. 

“It wasn’t enough. You deserved the world, and I couldn’t give it to you. You deserved a high lord with enough gold to last you a lifetime,” he stated sadly, standing up. 

He makes his way to leave but she stands and shouts, “Not enough? Robb you were all I ever wanted!” 

He halts in his tracks and turns to her with a pained expression, “You were all I wanted.” 

Suddenly the space between them seems too far and too close all at once. They crash like meteors and anyone that could’ve seen them would tell you it was devastating and beautiful all at once. 

When they pull apart, she keeps her eyes shut and he catches his breath. 

“I cannot leave you, do not ask me to,” she flushed. 

“War is no place fer you, Daenerys.” 

“War is no place for ordinary women, I am no ordinary woman. I am a queen and the Mother of Dragons, I can fend for myself.” 

“I’ll have to find Podrick,” he pauses to smirk at her, “tell him the King in the North and the Mother of Dragons are coming for them. Winter is coming for them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
